


next session

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Microfic, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: very short 5 sentence prompt fill for "summer camp au" from tumblr!
Relationships: Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	next session

**Author's Note:**

> they're camp counselors who like to mess with the kids each session much like the camp counselors i had as a young teen

Sora slides into his chair between Riku and Kairi in the dining hall, refilled juice in hand. “Soooo which version of the love triangle are we doing this session?”

Riku sighs. “We don’t always have to do one, you know.”

“I don’t know, Riku, it’s kinda fun,” Kairi teases, twirling a crinkle fry in her fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
